


Doux passé

by So_chan07



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Au bord de la folie, Ophélie se souvient, avec nostalgie, de l'époque où le prince de Danemark la courtisait. Dans leurs gestes, leurs paroles, ils montraient leur attachement l'un à l'autre mais semblaient se le refuser.





	Doux passé

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient au grand Shakespeare.

Elle avait vu l'horrible meurtre de celui qu'elle aimait tant. En voyant le corps de Polonius, son père, sans le plus petit souffle de vie, la pauvre enfant sentit sa raison se briser en éclats qui écorchèrent son âme. Ophélie ne voulait pas croire la réalité de ce meurtre : celui qui l'inondait des preuves de l'amour n'aurait pu lui arraché un des hommes qui soutenaient sa vie, tant il savait que cela l'aurait blessé. Pourtant les preuves étaient là, la reine témoignait du crime, le sang tâchait encore sa chambre. Mais la douce Ophélie se refusait cette vérité, fuyant le château, lui préférant la douceur des champs et les souvenirs qui y demeuraient tapis.

 

* * *

 

 

Si belle et donc intouchable. Ophélie était belle, belle comme une fleur emplie de la sève de la vie, nourrie par la Nature. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalaient, libérés de toute entrave. Les boucles de cheveux s'enroulaient ou se déroulaient, selon les caprices du vent. Qu'il est doux le temps où l'on peut se promener en compagnie de l'aimée. La main du prince de Danemark reposait sur le bras d'Ophélie et ses regards n'avaient que pour vision le visage de l'idole.

Ophélie s'épanouissait, fraîche, élancée, désirable. Elle était la plus belle fleur de cette forêt où ils se promenaient en cet instant. Hamlet aurait voulu cueillir la jeune fille mais la bienséance le retenait. Sans compter un soupçon de poésie et tout le respect qu'il portait à sa dame. Cueillir Ophélie pour l'enfermer et la voir dépérir, il se le refusait. Mieux valait qu'elle resta vierge de tâche que dépouillée de ses charmes.

— Que le Danemark est un beau pays, soupira Ophélie d'une voix si empreinte de sincérité que le prince crut en frémir.  
— Quels faits vous inspirent ces paroles ?  
— Tant de choses. Ce paysage en est l'un des déclencheurs. Tant de vie autour de nous alors que le roi est parti en Norvège et toute guerre, prince, a son lot de souffrances et de morts. Cette explosion de vie autour de nous semble avoir pour but de compenser ce que la guerre nous amènera.

Le ton de la demoiselle était passé à une rêverie plus sombre, empreinte de douleur. Le prince n'était pas insensible à ce changement et guida Ophélie dans une région plus éclairée de la forêt espérant que le soleil chasserait les sombres pensées.

— Oubliez les armes, et laissez-en la pensée à ceux qui en ont l'usage, conseilla Hamlet du ton que prend la nourrice pour dire à son enfant d'oublier ses cauchemars. Profitez donc de cette effervescence de vie tant qu'il en est temps. Ce spectacle, le Danemark ne l'offre qu'à vous.  
— Vous voudriez insinuez, prince, que toutes les créatures qui peuplent cette nation sont mes serviteurs et ne cherchent qu'à me réjouir ?  
— Le prince de cette nation est votre humble valet. Il est normal que ceux qu'il commande agissent de même.

Le compliment toucha la cible en plein cœur. Pour masquer son trouble, la demoiselle ne put que détourner le visage afin d'en calmer le feu. Hamlet trouvait toujours les mots qui lui plaisaient, que ce soit en paroles ou en poèmes galants qu'elle relisait sans cesse, faisant résonner les mots dans son esprit. Mais quand elle était seule elle pouvait réfléchir longuement à la réponse qu'elle devait formuler, alors que face au prince, elle ne pouvait voiler les sentiments qui modifiaient son visage. Ophélie savait qu'elle était trop expressive; c'était là le trait de caractère commun à toutes les vierges qui ne savaient pas encore masquer leurs émois.

— Madame, le soleil vous importune-t-il ? Votre visage semble en avoir absorbé le feu.

Ophélie voulut réfuter cette hypothèse, mais il est vrai que la chaleur avait un effet sur elle. Elle se sentait s'amollir comme la cire sous l'assaut de la flamme, et la main du prince sur son bras semblait s'imprégner dans sa chair.

N'entendant nulle réponse, Hamlet prit soin de rapprocher Ophélie de la rivière, espérant pouvoir la rafraichir des ardeurs de l'astre. Humectant un fin mouchoir dans l'onde, le prince le tendit à la jeune fille afin qu'elle s'en tamponne les tempes pour en chasser la chaleur. Le remède fut efficace, la rougeur s'estompant des joues d'Ophélie qui se sentait plus à l'aise sous l'ombre des arbres.

— Je m'excuse de vous avoir causé de l'émoi, monseigneur.  
— Point d'excuses, je suis le seul responsable. Au printemps, les fleurs habitués à la retraite sont encore trop fragiles pour subir les pleines faveurs du soleil. C'est à moi de vous demander le pardon.

Le prince danois, en reprenant son mouchoir que lui tendait Ophélie, garda la main de la demoiselle plus longtemps que nécessaire dans la sienne. Le cœur d'Ophélie battait anormalement, faisant frémir sa main. Le frisson s'accentua quand Hamlet y déposa un baiser, gage de son pardon. Jamais encore ils n'avaient eu de contact physique, hormis quand le prince prenait son bras pour la mener. Sentir les lèvres du prince sur sa peau était étrange... et délicieux, mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Ce transport du cœur, elle ne le garderait que pour elle, ou ne l'avouerait que couché sur le papier.

— Vous êtes tout excusé monseigneur, souffla Ophélie. Jamais je ne saurais retenir un quelconque grief contre vous.

 

* * *

 

 

Les seuls témoins de ces paroles avaient été la forêt et les animaux du Danemark. Et bien entendu Hamlet qui n'en avait soufflé mot à quiconque, et avait gravé les paroles de la dame dans son cœur. Même dans cette situation des plus sombres, Ophélie restait fidèle à cette ancienne pensée, datant de l'époque où le bonheur se montrait à sa porte. Cela datait de quelques mois et pourtant, on aurait juré que des années séparaient ces deux scènes ! Comment cet homme si doux avec elle avait pu commettre un tel acte ?

Debout près de la rivière, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. A quoi cela lui servait-il de rester en vie alors que son père n'était plus, et que l'homme qui avait comblé son cœur avait laissé place à un spectre ? Elle ne savait plus, sa raison la poussait à faire le deuil de son père comme il en était l'usage, son cœur l'amenait pas à pas vers la rivière. Que la mort serait douce à côté des tourments qu'elle subissait. Le véritable Hamlet n'était plus, pourquoi chercherait-elle à lui survivre ?

C'était à son tour de demander le pardon auprès de celui qu'elle aimait.


End file.
